The generation of electricity from water today predominantly uses impoundments, such as dams.
To convert water currents into electricity without impoundments, in-stream energy conversion devices are placed in a flowing stream. According to the Electric Power Research Institute, such in-stream electricity generation without using impoundments remains a largely untapped potential. See, e.g., “North American Ocean Energy Status,” Electric Power Research Institute, March 2007. This report states that the world's first marine renewable energy system of significant size to be installed in a genuinely offshore location was the Marine Current Turbine (MCT) 300 kw experimental SeaFlow unit installed off the coast of Devon, UK in May 2003. The MCT SeaFlow unit used a rotating, axial-flow turbine using hydrodynamic, generally planar blades as working members. (The term “working member” here refers to a member having a surface that functions to react with a working fluid, such as water, such that movement of a working fluid causes movement of the working member.) The report discusses other in-stream projects that use axial-flow turbines with generally planar blades. The Verdant Power 5.5 axial flow turbines were installed in the East River of New York beginning in December 2006. The Canadian Race Rocks British Columbia Tidal Project delivered electricity for the first time in December 2006.